


A central part of your mind's landscape

by ThistleBush (RedPineTree)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher is the villain if you cant tell, Dark, Diary/Journal, Don't Like Don't Read, Gaslighting, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Fiddleford McGucket, Hurt Stanford Pines, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Insane Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Stan Pines, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the notes please, Stockholm Syndrome, Takes place in the past but i cant decide when exactly, Teen!Stans, The Author Regrets Everything, maybe no comfort, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTree/pseuds/ThistleBush
Summary: The article read, “On December 4, an unmarked, unlicensed, blue van was reported to have been seen near Pines Pawns, the last place Stanford Pines, age thirteen was said to have been just minutes before he disappeared.” Stan snorted. Disappeared. As if he just vanished into thin air."I'm coming, Sixer."(Title from Morrissey -The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get)





	A central part of your mind's landscape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the first (and probably last) chapter of "A central part of your mind's landscape." 
> 
> There are no content warnings in this first chapter, but as you can probably tell, this story slowly gets darker, so watch for those. It's been awhile since I've written anything since I've been on writer's block for the last month, and I lost all my notes on this story so...
> 
> we'll see how it goes.

The article read, “On December 4, an unmarked, unlicensed, blue van was reported to have been seen near Pines Pawns, the last place Stanford Pines, age thirteen was said to have been just minutes before he disappeared.” Stan snorted. _Disappeared. As if he just vanished into thin air._

_“Stanley, Stanley, help me! Stanley, Stanley, do something!”_

Ford’s cries of desperation still kept him up at night.

He continued reading the article, though he knew it by heart at this point. “Stanford is 5’2 with brown hair and glasses. Additionally, he has six fingers on each hand, along with six toes on each foot. Stanford was last seen wearing a heavy brown coat, a white shirt, blue sneakers, and khakis. If any information is found, please call-”

Stanley closed the newspaper, slightly crumpling it as he slammed it into the table. He slipped past his parents, who never noticed. His mom was praying, something Stan had seen his mother do more in the past week than he ever had in his thirteen years. His father was quietly talking to some officers. For two weeks, it seemed like the house had never been empty from some sort of official presence in the house.

He closed the door of their room without a noise, then grabbed his backpack and began stuffing clothes in. It had been two weeks since Ford had been kidnapped, and the police had no clue who had done it. _They’re all idiots,_ Stan thought to himself bitterly. They were taking too long to do anything. So he had taken it into his own hands. Like Ford had asked him to.

“ _Stanley, do something!”_

Shaking his head adamantly, Stan picked up his piggy-bank, sighed, and smashed it as quietly as he could. A total of six dollars stared back at him. Definitely not enough. His gaze strayed to Ford’s piggy-bank, sitting neatly on his brother’s desk. He smashed it too, dismayed when only a single quarter- _of course, Ford hides his money._

He felt horrible rummaging through his twin’s things without his knowledge or permission, but he did it anyway, finally finding ten dollars at the bottom of Ford’s sock drawer. He added the ten dollars to his, totaling sixteen, then with his bag packed, slunk downstairs, unnoticed. The shop was empty, closed, and he did a quick look around before checking the cash register. Surely his parents wouldn’t mind if he borrowed fifteen dollars, would they?

“Stanley! Did you just go to the shop?” His father’s voice called from upstairs, and Stan knew he had no time. He ran out of the store hoping dearly that his father wasn’t already after him as his red sneakers slapped the pavement with each step. He turned the corner, heading for the bus stop and after hearing his father cry out, “Stanley!” once more, he didn’t dare look back.

“Watch where you’re going, kid!”

“Slow down, dude, you’re going to knock someone down!”

“Little brat!”

Stan tore down the sidewalk, ignoring people’s shouts. It wasn’t until he was safely on the bus, fare to New York paid and a half-hearted lie told, that he dared to think about what the hell he was doing. He didn’t know where Ford was, he barely had any money, and all he had was his backpack and a few pairs of clothes. Hell, his arm was even still in a sling!

Panic overtook him as the bus began moving-- what if he was going in the wrong direction? What if he didn’t even have enough money to get back to the city? What the hell had he been thinking? This had to be his worst plan yet! He had just potentially stranded himself with nothing to guide him with the exception of Ford’s journal-

_Ford’s journal!_

Stan quickly opened his backpack, struggling a bit to pull out his brother’s journal one- handed and running his hand almost reverently across the red and gold cover. Then he began to read.

_September 15_

_Today I met a gentleman while on the beach. Stanley and I were working on the Stan O’ War, per usual, and I went to find some interesting crabs to draw as Lee went inside to get a drink. This was when I met the fellow, tall, lanky, and blond. He had only one eye! He said he was a scientist from a small town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, and that he studied, guess what? Anomalies, just like I’ve always wanted to study! Unfortunately, Lee returned before I could get a name, and when I looked back, the man was gone. I didn’t tell anybody, especially not_ mother _, because she would freak out if she knew I was communicating with strangers. But it was only one time, so it doesn’t matter._

The familiar cursive handwriting left pain in Stan’s heart. He could almost imagine Ford writing it, why hadn’t he just noticed the man before? Why hadn’t he just not fought with his brother that one night when his parents had gone out? Why couldn’t Ford still be there?

But at least he had a town.

Gravity Falls, Oregon.

_I’m coming, Sixer._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess if you want me to continue, leave a comment or kudos or something.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Thistle


End file.
